Kindness is a Virtue
by flockgirl
Summary: Allie Wilson lives a boring life, go to school, get made fun of, go home and repeat, until one fall day when everything changes. Cole, the boy that she had admired for a long time, turnes out to be an angel bound by life to protect her. But from what...
1. Dude, You Just Hit a Girl

I was sitting on the wall just outside of school. My English notebook lay on my lap as I scribbled my homework down on a sheet of paper. It was fall, around the time of year where the air was a perfect temperature, and the leaves danced around in circles as the breeze lifted them like feathers. In terms of weather, I couldn't imagine any better season than that, but the weather really wasn't the biggest thing on mind at the moment.

"Hey! Allie!" The second I heard the voice, I knew which jerk was talking to me. Jared Keller, who made it a game to belittle me in every way possible, had found my half hearted hiding spot. I lifted my head up only slightly, looking through my bangs. As expected he was surrounded by people in my grade, all of them epic failures in life, with one exception.

Without my permission, my eyes wondered over the crowd of people to the guy that I looked up to. No, it was not that I like him or anything, it that he did things that I could not do. When "his friends" started acting like idiots, he called them out. When they stopped paying attention in class, he made sure they were at least quiet about it. When they started making fun of other people, like me, he stood up for those who were tortured by their taunting.

I suddenly noticed I had been staring way too long, so I dropped my eyes back to my paper, embarrassed.

"Ooh!" Jared smirked. "Somebody likes Co-ole!"

My face got hot and I gripped my pencil a little harder.

"What is it about him?" he asked in a sneering tone. "Is it his bright green eyes? Is it how his hair falls in a perfect position? Or maybe it's his cu-ute face-"

"SHUT UP!" I bolted up and dropped my schoolwork on the cement. "YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" and with one swift motion, I shoved him as hard as I could. The next moment was quicker than I ever thought possible. Jared's hand went up and came down on my face with so much force that it threw me to the ground with a loud _SMACK_.

Everyone was silent for the next few seconds until someone said, "Dude, You just hit a girl."

My hand went up to my face in shock and pain. I turned away from the group of people so they didn't see the pathetic tears that dripped down my cheeks. I hated him, I hated him so much.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He apologized. I felt his hand on my back. "Are you o-ok?"

"Go away." My voice was shaky. "I hate you."

His hand left my back but I could l tell everyone was still standing around me. I wanted them all to disappear.

Suddenly, another hand was on my back, softer and much more supportive.

"Can I see?" His voice was gentle.

I lifted my face up to Cole. Upon seeing my tear streaked cheeks, everybody's eyes grew wide. Allie Wilson _never _cried, not ever, until now.

Cole softly grasped my chin and lifted my face to the side, examining the place where Jared's hand had made contact.

"Hmm." He said thoughtfully. "It's not too bad. You'll probably have a small bruise on your cheek bone, but everything else will probably stop stinging in an hour or so."

His fingertips slid against my skin. He brushed a piece of loose hair that hung in front of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

Surprised, my hand snapped up and caught his wrist. "Uh, I got to go."

I stood quickly and sprinted away. I had to talk to somebody, and that somebody was just on the other side of the street.

"Dana!" I called.

She turned and suddenly her eyes widened. "WATCH OUT!"


	2. What's Wrong with Japanese Art?

Suddenly a car sped in front of me, nearly missing my foot. I fell down hard, back on the sidewalk, stunned. It was the strangest thing. Just nano seconds before the car almost squashed me, I felt a pull. Like somebody had grabbed onto my jacket and tugged as hard as they could. But when I looked back to see who had saved my life, nobody was there. It was almost as if a ghost had pulled had me. Now I was thoroughly freaked.

"Allie!" Dana yelled and scurried across the street. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah." Truth be told, I was not ok. I was utterly confused.

"Oh my god!" her eyes grew wide. "look at your face! It's completely red. Did the car hit you?"

"Dana." I said interrupting her rant. "Calm."

It was strange telling her to calm down, when she was usually the one to tell me to calm myself. Although she said the words, they never got through to me. When I was excited or on a sugar high, there was nothing on earth that could stop me from completely losing my sense of normalness.

"Yeah, calm." She sighed and took a deep breath. "Are. You. O. k.?"

"I'm fine." I got up. "I don't know how I'm fine, but…"

"But what about your face?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes filled with worry.

"That wasn't from the car Dana." I said.

"Oh." She snorted, all traces of worry erased from her gaze. "Really. You're such a clutz."

"And proud of it." I said a hand on my hip. I suddenly noticed the pool of kids from the earlier trying exiting from the wall area. "Come on. Let's walk and talk."

We walked around the corner and up the street. When I made sure that nobody was following us, I let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up with you today." I looked over a Dana who was scowling at me. "You seem kind of distracted."

"I don't know." I touched my chin lightly, exactly where Cole's gentle fingers had been only minutes ago. "There's something about Cole, that almost makes me uneasy. Like there's some kind of power he has that I don't know about."

She stopped and so did I. her eyebrow raised as she looked at me with question in her eyes. "Have been watching too much anime again?"

"What's wrong with Japanese art? Do you have a problem with it?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"Still," I muttered.

"By the way," She said looking back at me. "If your face didn't get hurt by the car, what hurt it?"

I stiffened. "Doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." She looked forward.

"But you'll kick his ass." I wined.

She glanced back again, and I could see all traces of humor gone from her face. "It was a guy? Damn right I'll kick his ass!"

I sighed, but decided to tell her anyways. "Jared was teasing me, so I pushed him. He got mad and hit me on the cheek."

She spun around and her nostrils flared. "He hit you?"

"Dana calm down, it didn't even hurt." Lying through my teeth, I put my hands out in front of me, ready for anything.

As I expected she strode forward back towards the school. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, making so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Let me go so I can teach the jerk a lesson!" she struggled to brake free from my hold.

"Dana, stop it. You're over-"

"You're over reacting again."

I turned a soon as I recognized the voice. "Hey John"

"Yo."

"Could you help me contain your girlfriend please?"

"Sure." He smiled through his brown eyes. I handed Dana off to him and he started talking to her, calming her down. I watched from a distance. There was something I had never told Dana about John. I had liked him. When Dana told me she liked him too, I just smiled and said things like 'That's great!' and 'You should go out, I think it would be really cute!' when I didn't mean it. But now that they were together, they were happy, so I was happy for them.

They were both laughing now, so I started laughing too.

"I swear. I feel like I have to do that a lot." John said.

"That's because you do." I snickered and Dana stuck out her tongue at me.

"Is it Ok if I walk Dana home from here?" John asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We have to part ways here anyways."

"Bye Allie!" Dana called as they walked off.

"Bye!" I waved.

As they walked away I watched them. They talked, smiled, laughed and soon, faded into the distance. Then I was alone. I was peering down the yellow, leaf colored street at absolutely nothing. The wind picked up and lifted my hair off my shoulders. The leaves danced around as I tucked a piece of loose hair back into place.

Suddenly I shivered and turned back to my street. My house was about ten minutes down the road, yet it felt like a century a way. I felt lonely living in a different place then all of my friends. Out of the loop and then sometimes forgotten. But whenever that happened, I picked up the phone and gave Dana a call. It helped. Most of the time.

I looked up and saw my house just ahead. It may have been a long way from my friends, but it was still home. I took in a quick breath and raced towards its welcoming aura.


	3. Sorry It's Such Short Notice

The next morning I woke up only to discover Cole had been right. My cheek was badly bruised right where he had guessed. I sighed, knowing that some teachers would question me about it.

The walk to school that morning was a quick one, since I had slept through like, five alarm clocks that morning. I was going to be late if I stopped to look at the flowers or whatever had collected on the side of the street that morning.

When I had arrived, I stopped catching my breath. There were still people hanging out in front so that meant I wasn't entirely late.

My locker was the end of the hall, near the English room and right next to the teacher's lounge. Getting to it was always a challenge between the pushing and shoving of oblivious students and teachers eager to get their morning coffee.

This morning was different. As soon as I entered the building, the kids scampered away to their classes like I was a deadly disease. I shrugged and kept walking. What I saw hanging from my ancient metal locker was unbelievable.

_Dear Allie, _

_We are really sorry for making you cry yesterday. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jared Kisner and everybody else in your grade_

_P.S. forgiveness is a virtue _

I snorted. The letter _really _made me feel better. Yeah, and my name is Fred.

After that, the morning was pretty uneventful. I went to my first three classes in peace, not feeling like talking to anybody. Then science class rolled around.

I sat in the back of the classroom, almost hidden from the teacher's eyes, yet in clear view of the board.

"Can anybody tell me the first step in solving equations?" Ms. O called from the front, obviously looking for someone in the back to answer.

I raised my hand. I wish I hadn't.

"Oh, Allie." She moved around so she could see me. When she did, she gasped. "What happened to your face?"

This was the first time any teacher had asked me. The class' eyes ventured from me, to Jared, and back to me again. I knew they were waiting for me to rat him out, which proved not one of my classmates knew me at all.

"I tripped." I said bluntly.

"Oh. Well then, can you answer the question?"

After science was lunch. I was eager to find Dana and talk to her about the letter and how obnoxious it really was. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spinning around, I caught someone's wrist in my grasp.

"What do you want Jared?"

Jared looked at me through bright green eyes. "Why didn't you tell her I hit you?"

"Why would I?" I sneered.

"Well, you said you hated me." He wrenched his hand free. "Any normal person who hated someone would get them in trouble first chance they got."

"You said it yourself, I'm not normal. In fact you were the one who was always calling me weird and other names behind my back."

His face got red. "I don't get you."

"I don't get you either, so I guess we're even." With that I stalked off, looking for the only person who would actually listen to my vent about what a complete ass Jared and his friends were.

Dana had karate practice after school, so my walks from school on Fridays were boring as hell. It was just another long walk along the all to familiar streets alone. To be honest, it kind of freaked me out. The quietness was complete, interrupted for less than a second by a hurried car, or the rustling of leaves as the wind showed it who was boss.

I sighed, checking my watch to see that it was officially 3:20.

Suddenly, I was yanked by the collar of my shirt. I landed on my butt, only to be yanked again. This time, I was thrown only a few inches into the woods surrounding the sidewalk. On my second landing, my head slammed into a tree, make a large gash that started gushing blood.

Dazed and disoriented, I looked who had pulled me off the road. It was a boy about my age. He had Black hair and Midnight colored eyes. The smirk on his face was very apparent, like he was proud of himself.

"Wha-"

"Hello Allie." He interrupted. "My name is Gerard. I'm sorry it's such short notice but I have to kill you now."

Quicker than I could have blinked he pulled out a gun.

He smiled. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a second." I heard the click of his weapon, as he cocked it.

I took my final breath, and blinked.

The gun was gone. I looked to my right to see another boy. A boy with wings.

"I told you to stay away, Gerard." The boy said turning around. "I guess it didn't sink into your head."

The boy had light blond hair, which was styled in such a way that it fell to conceal one of his shimmering silver eyes.

It hit me in a second. "Cole?"


	4. This isn't Over

I wouldn't have recognized him if I hadn't seen his eyes. Is features were usually dark. His hair was black and his skin was tan. The only distinguishing thing I noticed was that his eyes were the same. They looked like you were looking straight into the moonlight even at 3:20 in the afternoon. They sparkled and shone like liquid silver, yet though they could look warm, they could also look cold. When he was mad, his eyes froze and iced over. Whatever state they were in, they were beautiful.

"Cole?" I repeated.

He turned to me. "Don't move. Wait there."

"But-" I started.

"No. I'll be fine. Just wait." He then turned back to Gerard and smiled. Yes smiled. I had never seen him smile before. Then again, I hadn't seen anybody wings before either.

"Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?"

"No thanks." Gerard smirked. "I think this is a perfect place." With that he ran straight towards Cole. Cole shot the gun quickly but Gerard dodged the bullet like it was child's play. In a second they were interlocked in battle. Gerard punched with his right hand but Cole was too quick, blocking with the weapon. They fought fiercely, knocking each other with blows that made their skin run with blood.

I scooted back against the tree and gripped the side of my jeans tight. I was scared. It wasn't just the fight itself, but trust me, it scared me too, it was all the blood. They were really hurting each other. Plus one of them had a gun.

But in the midst of all the fighting and fear came amazement. Their moves were surreal, like something from one of those old karate movies. They were ninjas, moving swiftly and lightly. They moved with grace, yet they used it to draw blood from one another. Though it was true I was scared, if I hadn't seen it all before I would have been more scared then I was now. I silently thanked god for anime.

Suddenly, I heard the clatter of metal against the ground. The gun, which had never left Cole's possession, was now in the middle of the clearing. I looked up to watch who would run for the weapon first, only to see that the two were all tied up at the moment.

Cole was pushed up against a tree unable to move while Gerard had his hand grasped around Cole's neck.

"Not so strong now, huh." Gerard taunted. "How does it feel to be beaten?"

All of a sudden, Cole jumped and wrapped his legs around one of Gerard's and pulled. There was a sickening snap and Gerard let out a screech in pain. They both clamored to the ground and Cole was free.

He stood breathing hard. "I don't know, you tell me."

I took in a shaky breath and Cole turned to me. He walked to me swiftly and knelt by my side.

"You're still bleeding." He folded in his soft white wings and unzipped his backpack.

Through all that had happened in the past few minutes, all my incredibly smart brain could come up with was, "You're bleeding more."

He looked up again after pulling out some white fabric. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

He blotted at my head careful and softly, making sure he wasn't hurting me.

"Are you trying to make me look bad?" I scrunched up my face.

His face scrunched up as well. "Could you not do that? It makes this ten times harder then it should be."

"Ok, ok."

We sat there for a minute in silence as he dabbed away the blood from my forehead. His face was soft; like it often was around people he defended. What annoyed me about it that he only felt pity for the more "unfortunate" kids in our grade. The only difference was that he had not just saved my ego, he had saved my life.

"You're unusually calm." I looked up at him again.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced at me through his bangs. "For one thing, you just watched me almost murder a guy."

"Oh," My voice was small. "That."

"Plus I have wings." He reached into his pack again and this time brought out an alcohol pad and a Band-Aid. "Doesn't that freak you out at all?"

"A little." I admitted. "But then again, it's unbelievably cool."

He rubbed the pad against my wound, which made me flinch. "Sorry." He said softly.

After placing the Band-Aid on my head, he stared at me through eyes that bored into my soul. "How did you know it was me?"

I knew immediately to what he was referring. "It was your eyes."

He only a moment to ponder this before he swung around. I looked over his shoulder, wondering what was wrong, only to see that Gerard had crawled over to us and had latched himself to Cole's pant leg.

"This isn't over."

Cole stood and kicked Gerard in a way that knocked him out immediately. "Yes it is."

He turned to me quickly. "We have to leave now. At this rate, they'll find us."

"Who will?"

Without answering, he strode over and picked me up bridal style, just like I was an empty box.

"Hey! What are you-"

Suddenly, he spread his wings and leaped in the air. In a split second we a hundred feet from the ground.


	5. It's All Thanks To My Great Awesomeness

My stomach flopped around in a circle and my eyes grew wide. "TAKE ME DOWN!!!!" I screamed at Cole. "PUT ME DOWN, NOW!"

"Stop screaming!" Cole yelled at me. I looked up to see that his face was scrunched up. "It's killing my ears!"

I looked down again, only to find that we were even higher up than before which sent another wave of panic through me. I gasped, gripped onto Cole's shirt, and squeezed my eyes as shut as they possibly be.

"I take it you're not a big fan of heights." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Or roller coasters or anything in between." I managed to squeak out.

"Are you scared?"

I blinked up at him. "Uh, Duh."

He smirked. "I won't drop you."

His wings suddenly hit a pocket of air, and we dropped a few inches. I let out a high pitched scream.

"Jeez! If you keep doing that, I will drop you!" He frowned down at me. I bit my lip to make sure I didn't make another sound.

"You really are scared aren't you?"

I had some colorful words in mind, but I decided it was not the best time to voice them. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Where are we going?" Honestly, I didn't care where we headed, as long as it was on the ground.

"Over to my house, there are some things we need to discuss."

"Ok. Anywhere but here is fine."

I felt his melted silver eyes on my face. "I said I wouldn't drop you, didn't I?"

I clutched on to his shirt with my other hand now giving my left hand a rest. I didn't trust him fully yet, but I knew he would never drop me.

"We're here."

My eyes popped open. "I swear to god, if you dive…"

He laughed. "Fine, I'll coast."

"You better."

As soon as his feet hit the ground, I jumped out of his arms. It was not as good as an idea then I thought it would be. I ended up rolling on the ground right in front of where he was running to stop himself. His foot caught me in the stomach, knocking my air out as he did a total face plant in the dirt.

We lay there for second catching out breaths, until Cole stood up and spat the mouthful of grass he had taken when he tripped, back on the ground where it belonged.

"What the hell was that?!?" He yelled at me. "Are you trying to get both of us killed????"

MY heavy breaths turned in to giggles, then laughter and finally hysterics. It was probably one of the clumsiest things I had ever done in my life, and that was saying a lot. Soon, we were both on the ground laughing like idiots. It was five minutes before we had gotten a hold of ourselves.

"Wow." I got out between giggles.

"Wow is right." His voice was husky. "This was one of the most interesting days I have had in a while."

"It's all thanks to my great awesomeness."

"Yes, yes it is." He slowly got back on his feet again. "Here." He reached out his hand and I took it without hesitation. After helping me up, he turned towards the big white house that I had known to be next door to mine for so many years. Yes, Cole had lived next to my house since I was little, but I had never talked to him. His mom, Mrs. Pool, was on of the sweetest women I knew, and when ever I had to talk to somebody other than my mom or Dana, I turned to her. I had been inside her kitchen many times, but had never been up her wooden stairs before.

When we entered the doorway, I saw Mrs. Pool painting the hall door. "Hi Mrs. Pool."

She looked up. "Oh, hi Allie. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I…Well…you see-"

"I have to tell her about the thing." Cole walked around me and pulled me by my wrist.

"What?" She stood and brushed off her clothes.

"Details later." He called to her, already pulling me up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, he pulled me around this long, dark, curved hallway. On the other side were two doors. He walked to one and opened it. I blinked, totally stunned…

**A/N: Did you like it??? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyber cookies for all!!!! **

**(Maxlight only: Yeah, I posted this story on Fanfic as mic. books.)**


End file.
